Inquiry
by coelestis
Summary: Himawari asks her brother a harmless question. One-shot.


**Title:** Inquiry

**Summary:** Himawari asks her brother a harmless question.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO. *tear*

* * *

_Inquiry_

"Nii-san!"

An eighteen year old Boruto sighed and rolled under the warm sheets. His wild blond hair stuck up in every direction while piecing blue eyes glared lazily at his joyful sister.

She was only a year younger than him, but still short and annoying, just like any other little sister. He couldn't just ignore her since she was literally staring at him an inch away.

"What is it, Wari-chan? It's - " he glanced at the brightly light bedside clock, " - ten in the morning."

She leaned back a bit, arms crossed under her breasts, which he denied were really there because she was still a four year old girl in his mind. Her long hair flipped behind her and if not for her blue eyes and whiskers, she'd be a replica of their mother. "Yeah, and Sarada-nee is going to castrate you if you're late to train."

Just the name of his teammate caused him to fly from his bed to his bathroom and get ready in record time. He was running back and forth in his room, his jacket half off with one shoe on his hand a frantic look on his tan face.

Himawari sat silently, large eyes bouncing back and forth as they stayed on their target. She wanted to ask Sarada-nee her question, but the Uchiha heiress was just so socially awkward, she'd probably stay quiet then disappear, like she usually did when faced with difficult situations. Himawari was not clueless; she knew Sarada had a thing for her brother but she was too shy to act upon it and when Boruto made a move, she'd turn red and be nowhere in sight a second later. It was rather sad, in her opinion.

"Shouldn't you be training with Hanabi-obachan, imouto?"

Coming out of her own little world, Himawari shook her head, "No, Obachan had to cancel. Konohamaru-ojisan and her team are on a mission in the Waterfall Village."

Blond hair nodded while he fused with pulling his shirt over his head. Tiny hands expertly helped him yank it over his head. He smirked to her, and ruffled her long hair.

He was strapping on his kunai hostler when he nearly slammed his head into the wall because of her next sentence, "Who was your first kiss, niisan?"

Now on a heap on the floor, Bolt pulled the strap of his kunai hostler too tightly causing it to snap under the force. His face bloomed into color while he spluttered and stumbled over his words, "W-W-Where did this - w-why are you asking me that?! Can't you talk with Sarada about…_g-girl_ things?!"

She huffed, "It was just a question, niisan! It wasn't like I asked about sex."

He stared at her blankly, "I never want to hear the 's' word from your mouth again."

He stood and went to the door, but not before his lightening fast baby sister caught his jacket. He continued on his way, dragging a pouting Himawari behind him. "You didn't answer me! Who was it?"

Her answer was silence.

"Was it Chōchō-chan?"

Identical eyes to her own glared at her through blond tresses. "I'm not going to tell you. Stop asking. Why don't you go bother Shikadai and Inojin?"

"Shikadai-kun is sleeping and Inojin-kun doesn't like to hang out with me because I set his hair on fire a few days ago."

He gave her a incredulous look.

"What? Chōchō-chan dared me to! I wasn't going to pay her dinner! I don't have _that_ much money."

Once they got to the front door, he lightly swatted her hands from his jacket. She held fast onto the fabric and tightened her grip. Her lips pouted in a stubborn tilt which reminded him vaguely of how their mother looked whenever their father denied her of cinnamon rolls.

For the entire sixty seconds they were silently having a stare down, their parents passed by with raised eyebrows, but left it alone. It was almost a common occurrence during the mornings. If Himawari wasn't bothering her brother and waking him up, then it would be the other way around. Those some times involved fist fights, so as long as the kittens didn't release the claws, Hinata and Naruto usually stayed out of it.

When they heard their parents talking lightly in the kitchen, Bolt sighed and flicked his sister on her forehead. "It was Sarada."

Wide blue eyes stared after him as the large door shut in her face. "I knew it!"

* * *

**A/N:** So I've come to the conclusion that I love Himawari and Bolt and I can't get enough of them! *-*

This only took me about an hour to concoct and write out. Apparently, my writer's block only occurs with my SasuHina fics. Haha.


End file.
